Computer-implemented speech recognition processing has become increasingly more accurate. A speech recognition processor takes as input a digital representation of a person's voice and determines its intended meaning. For example, a computer may record a user's voice, run the voice recording through the speech recognition processor to determine an intended meaning and take an action based upon that intended meaning.
These speech recognition processors are useful in a variety of applications. One such application is that of computerized virtual assistants. By utilizing voice input, the computerized virtual assistants free the hands and eyes of the user for other tasks and are more intuitive as they are more akin to the natural human interactions that people are used to. The computerized assistants may perform various actions in response to user input such as running search queries on search engines, ordering products, conversing with the user, providing information to the user, and other functions.
Other applications for computer-implemented speech recognition are also gaining in popularity as the accuracy of the speech recognition increases. Example applications include dictation programs where the user's spoken words are converted to an electronic text document. Some other applications include programs for the disabled that automatically generate closed-captioned text for videos, and the like.